Dans leurs yeux
by BreathxMe
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre May et Coulson, de leurs années à l'Académie jusqu'à la fin de la saison 5 à travers les yeux de ceux qui les ont côtoyé lors de ces moments importants.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur :** _J'ai une (petite) (très légère) (pas du tout passagère) obsession pour le couple Philinda de la série Agents of SHIELD et après avoir écumé la toile sur les fanfictions qui existaient sur le ship, j'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour. Histoire de faire une pause entre deux one-shot de Stargate (et de prendre encore plus de retard dans mes fics en cours). Donc. La fic est déjà entièrement terminée, les chapitres (sept au total) seront postés chaque semaine jusqu'à épuisement des stocks so just be patient. Je n'ai pas pu lister l'ensemble des personnages qui apparaîtront mais ça fera une petite surprise et c'est toujours sympathoche, non ? Je n'ai pas de BETA, donc les corrections c'est de moi, tout comme les fautes._

 **Disclamer :** _Agents of SHIELD ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages. Je n'écris pas pour toucher de l'argent mais pour le plaisir._

* * *

Le dos de sa main rencontra l'épaule de Pike, le menton pointé en avant pour lui désigner les deux silhouettes qui s'étaient avancées l'une vers l'autre à quelques mètres d'eux. Les yeux rivés sur cette paire, il attendit que l'autre suive son regard avant de laisser un sourire narquois étirer le bord de ses lèvres.

— Je mise tout ce que tu veux qu'elle n'en fait qu'une bouchée.

Pike sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de hausser les épaules. Mais Garrett était déjà lancé sur les paris, prêt à scruter chaque geste du combat peu équilibré qui allait avoir lieu. C'était la première fois que les cadets des différentes académies se rencontraient – une décision prise par l'ensemble des directeurs de celles-ci qui souhaitaient que les recrues puissent être préparées à collaborer tous ensemble sans aucune valeur de jugement pour les uns ou les autres. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à être une soixantaine de cadets dans le vaste gymnase, à devoir former des paires pour le combat au corps à corps, les agents instructeurs insistant pour que les cadets des Communications et des Sciences aient les rudiments les plus élémentaires en matière d'auto-défense.

Garrett avait fait équipe avec un jeune homme aux épaules larges sortis des sciences qui, bien que sa carrure soit imposante, avait été incapable d'esquiver le moindre de ses coups et avait finit par abdiquer, les mains levées et s'éloigner pour aller boire et se rafraîchir un peu le visage. Ça n'avait pas dérangé le futur spécialiste outre mesure. Il n'aimait pas ces séances obligatoires – c'était aux spécialistes d'assurer la défense et la protection des autres membres de l'équipe leur montrer comment balancer un revers du droit ou amorcer un coup de pied retourné n'était pas d'une grande utilité, d'autant plus que les cadets des deux autres académies ne montraient aucun signe d'enthousiasme à l'idée de savoir comment se sortir d'affaire. Il avait donc profité de l'absence de son binôme pour jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui et avait remarqué Melinda May, le dos droit, en face d'un homme qui devait avoir la même tranche d'âge qu'eux et qui, par sa posture légèrement voûtée et sa façon de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, était sans doute des plus maladroits.

— Tu sais comme moi que May est la meilleure pour le combat. Il va même pas tenir dix secondes. Il est hors de question que je prenne le pari.

Le sourire de Garrett s'élargit encore un peu davantage. C'était vrai. L'autre n'avait aucune chance face à Melinda May. John lui-même s'était confronté à elle à plusieurs reprises lors d'entraînements, et même lors de missions d'entraînement quand ils devaient récupérer le même artéfact – il savait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien au corps à corps, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à la mettre à terre. Il n'avait même jamais réussi à lui faire perdre ne serait-ce que l'équilibre.

Avec une certaine délectation, il observa May prendre sa posture de combat, le pied droit en avant, le genou légèrement plié, la jambe gauche en arrière et tendue tandis que ses poings se refermaient lentement et venaient prendre place à hauteur des épaules. L'autre imita sa position mais Garrett nota tout de suite qu'il avait placé la grosse majorité de son poids sur sa jambe avancée – une tactique utile uniquement s'il comptait frapper avec son autre pied mais le cadet des opérations était prêt à parier que ce ne serait pas le cas – et il sut que May l'avait noté aussi à la lueur qui éclaira son visage. John ne put s'empêcher de s'estimer heureux de ne pas être à la place du cadet qui n'y connaissait rien.

Ils se tournaient autour, l'une patiente, l'autre hésitant. Finalement, May lança l'offensive la première, propulsant son poing en direction du visage de l'autre cadet dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit poussé par un réflexe et qu'il ne se baisse. Il se redressa aussitôt et évita avec la même justesse et tout aussi _in extremis_ le coup qui aurait dut le cueillir en plein plexus. La brune reprit sa posture et l'autre semblait soudainement perdu. Il n'osait visiblement pas attaquer mais ignorait comment il était parvenu à éviter deux attaques coup sur coup. Ils effectuèrent trois autres tours avant que May, sans prévenir, feinta d'un crochet que l'autre se préparait à esquiver avant de finalement lui balancer un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci, il ne put lui échapper et il se plia en deux, levant un bras pour bloquer le poing qui se dirigeait tout droit sur lui et il trouva une échappatoire pour se glisser sur le côté, roulant à moitié avant de se relever. May était de nouveau sur lui. Rapidement, elle lui décocha deux coups de poings qui atteignirent leur cible avant qu'il ne parvienne à lui attraper le poing d'une main ouverte. Garrett esquissa une grimace en même temps que le cadet et nota que d'autres avaient cessé leur propre cession pour observer le combat. Tous ceux des opérations connaissaient Melinda May. Qu'un cadet puisse lui tenir tête sur son domaine – qu'un cadet inexpérimenté puisse lui tenir tête sur son domaine – était quelque chose qu'aucun ne souhaitait rater. Les coups tombèrent encore, May enchaînant poings et pieds avant que l'autre ne perde finalement de sa dextérité par un coup de pied qui vint frapper sa tête et qu'elle ne le fasse basculer sur le sol. Il fit mine de vouloir se relever, décidément il était coriace celui-là, mais elle l'en empêcha en plantant son talon sur sa poitrine.

— Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, remarqua Pike à voix haute et Garrett ne put qu'acquiescer, les dents serrées.

May, finalement, retira son pied et s'écarta d'un pas. L'autre se releva après être resté un instant allongé sur le sol et il se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard. Celui de May était aussi indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire. Celui de son partenaire, en revanche, était baigné d'une admiration dégoulinante.

— Tu sais qui c'est ?

Le silence de l'autre cadet parlait pour lui et un regard de Garrett suffit pour que Pike se faufile parmi le reste du cercle qui s'était formé autour de l'étrange duo. Ils avaient déjà repris leurs positions, et le deuxième round allait débuter d'un instant à l'autre. Cette fois-ci, celui qui s'était affiché comme maladroit fut le premier à se lancer mais il était une seconde trop lent et May n'eut aucun mal à éviter son poing malhabile avant de se glisser dans son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche, comme s'il se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver à l'instant même où le bras de la brune venait s'enrouler autour de son cou et, après l'avoir frappé dans la pliure du genou, elle l'obligea à tomber à terre. Il profita néanmoins de cette position pour la basculer par-dessus et il y eut un mouvement général dans les spectateurs. Quelques inspirations avaient été bruyantes mais tous les souffles s'étaient coupés alors que May retombait sur le dos. L'autre se pencha au-dessus d'elle, prêt à imiter son geste qui avait conclu le combat mais la cadette n'avait pas encore eu son dernier geste. Elle leva les jambes et entoura son torse de celles-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule à son tour, l'aidant ainsi à reprendre le dessus. Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, les dents serrées. Garrett laissa un rire lui échapper devant cette image. La scène n'avait rien de romantique, ni même d'érotique, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'échange de regard qui laissait présumer le contraire.

Il sentit la présence de Pike qui revenait à ses côtés et détourna finalement les yeux de l'étrange paire qui s'était relevée.

— Il s'appelle Phil Coulson, il est aux communications. D'après les autres, il est parmi les meilleurs dans son académie même s'il est un peu trop fasciné par Capitaine America et les comics et parfois un peu… Bizarre.

Garrett hocha la tête lentement avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de ce Coulson et de May. Lui, la regardait toujours de la même façon. Elle, semblait avoir laissé les prémices d'un respect s'insinuer dans son regard sombre et ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étiré en un sourire. Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit que Coulson lui demandait de lui montrer comment se positionner exactement, comment elle parvenait à avoir autant de force alors qu'elle était si petite, si peu impressionnante aux premiers abords.

— Ces deux-là…

De nouveau, John acquiesça en silence. Pike n'avait pas besoin de se compléter. Ces deux-là, ils risquaient de faire des étincelles si un jour ils menaient une mission ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dans leurs yeux_

Chapitre II - Fury

Coulson, May, à vous de jouer.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse de la part des deux agents mais Nick n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Ses yeux étaient rivés à l'écran où était diffusée l'image de la caméra de sécurité piratée – élément essentiel qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur la mission mais surtout sur ses agents. Il ne les surveillait pas vraiment il savait qu'ils mèneraient la mission à son terme et avec brio, comme les précédentes qu'il leur avait confiées. Ils formaient une paire étrange mais fonctionnelle et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus. Les silhouettes des deux agents apparurent finalement à l'écran, s'approchant de la cible avec une nonchalance qui paraissait réelle. Ils étaient doués pour l'infiltration, peu importe qu'ils argumentent le contraire à chaque nouvelle assignation. Coulson avait un bras passé autour des épaules de May et celle-ci s'était blottie contre lui. Dans l'intercom, Fury les entendait échanger quelques mots d'amour et des exclamations sur ce qui étaient sous leurs yeux de prétendus touristes américains. La cible se déplaça à l'instant même où un vendeur attirait l'attention de Coulson. Les deux agents de terrain n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un regard et Fury n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre commentaire. Les corps se relâchèrent, les mains se quittèrent. May prétendait vouloir observer l'étalage suivant, celui sur les arts antiques et demandait à son époux de la rejoindre quand il en aurait terminé. Il y eut un baiser échangé.

Malgré lui, Nick esquissa un sourire devant cette marque d'affection. Coulson et May endossaient le rôle du couple marié avec une aisance que seule une vraie amitié permettait. Et quand ils voyaient leurs états de service, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir choisi de les embaucher au Triskelion.

Tandis que l'agent des communications se lançait dans une longue conversation avec le commerçant qui lui vantait les mérites de son attirail, May venait de se placer juste aux côtés de leur cible devant l'étalage d'art. Elle arborait toujours un large sourire, ses doigts semblant courir sur la surface de certaines des œuvres jusqu'à ce que sa main cogne malencontreusement celle de leur cible alors qu'ils faisaient mine de vouloir s'emparer du même objet. Fury l'entendit se fondre en excuse avant d'engager la conversation sur ce qui les intéressait tous les deux. Quelques mots étaient échangés qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter. Il détourna son attention en repérant du mouvement sur la seconde caméra.

Merde.

Il scruta l'écran en attente d'une confirmation qui ne tarda pas à venir. Ils s'étaient trompés de cible.

May, Coulson, c'est une diversion. Je répète, notre homme n'est qu'une diversion. On a un visuel sur Pavlov à l'est de votre position.

Il n'attendit pas de recevoir de réponse, ni même de s'assurer à l'écran qu'ils l'avaient entendu ou qu'ils agissaient. Il se précipitait déjà hors de leur planque, prêt à intervenir parce qu'il était le plus proche. Il parvenait au bout de la ruelle quand il entendit une injure filtrer dans son oreillette et une vague d'appréhension le submergea. L'opération n'était pas censée mal se dérouler. Il repérait la silhouette de la jeune femme remarquée via le système de vidéo surveillance et adopta aussitôt sa démarche décompressée, une main dans une poche, l'autre attrapant son téléphone.

Rah, cette technologie. On ne peut pas vraiment compter dessus.

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres et il entendit des voix à l'accent bulgare s'interrompre en le remarquant. On l'accosta, il releva la tête.

Vous êtes pas d'accord ? On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces engins, assura-t-il en leur désignant son téléphone éteint.

Comme ils fronçaient les sourcils, il agit. Son poing accueillit le premier au niveau du flanc et son pied rencontra un abdomen. Se débarrasser des hommes de main qui paraissaient surgir de nulle part ne fut pas le plus difficile. Pas plus qu'il ne lui fut compliqué de se servir de l'arme de l'un des bulgares pour tirer sur Pavlov et la neutraliser. Le plus dur fut de devoir attendre que des agents du SHIELD viennent s'en emparer pour qu'il puisse aller s'assurer que tout se passait bien du côté de Coulson et May, bien que les bribes de conversation qui lui étaient parvenus lui intimaient le contraire.

Il parvint sur le marché où la plupart des commerçants et des touristes avaient fui, ne laissant que la diversion qui était en train de se faire botter le cul par May tandis que Coulson se penchait et ramassait les débris de ce qui avait dut être une assiette en porcelaine avec un air peiné sur le visage. Le soulagement relâcha son cœur et il se dirigea vers son ancien cadet.

Je suppose qu'elle n'a plus aucune valeur, maintenant.

Fury baissa les yeux et reconnu les couleurs de Capitaine America sur les bords de l'assiette.

Vous pouvez toujours la recoller.

Coulson lui lança un regard que Nick choisit d'ignorer et May revint vers eux, les cheveux un peu moins bien coiffés que plus tôt. Il lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la spécialiste, un sourcil arqué.

Il va se réveiller avec une migraine.

Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Tu me dois une montre, May. Et une assiette Capitaine America.

Fury intercepta le roulement des yeux de la brune bien qu'elle affichait un léger sourire. Il se demanda si leur amitié n'allait pas être un problème, à l'avenir avant d'effacer cette pensée. Ils étaient tous deux professionnels et capables de détacher leurs sentiments quand c'était nécessaire. Mais une partie de lui continuait de lui souffler qu'il faudrait peut-être les amener à mener moins de missions ensemble, à l'avenir. Juste par précaution.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici donc le troisième chapitre, après le désastre de Fury. Je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs, mais Nick Fury est vraiment une énigme pour moi. J'espère que celui-ci rattrapera un peu la chose._

 _Pour répondre à la review de Guest, il y a une suite (que voici). Au total, il y aura 7 chapitres, ils sont tous rédigés et prêts et comme je l'ai annoncé en note dans le premier chapitre, j'en poste un par semaine (donc on est au chapitre 3, il y en aura encore pour un bon mois avant la conclusion)._

* * *

La musique du bar l'assourdit sitôt qu'il eut ouvert la porte. C'était un air de vieux jazz qui se répercutait contre les murs, tout ce qu'il était capable d'apprécier en réalité mais ça avait été si soudain qu'Andrew n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le palier quelques secondes. Le temps à ses tympans de s'habituer au volume sonore avant qu'il n'aperçoive la table où se trouvaient son épouse et leurs amis. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré, commandant au passage auprès du barman et se glissa sur la banquette à côté de Melinda qui lui adressa un large sourire. Chastement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sous les regards qu'il sentait gênés de Coulson, de Hill et d'un autre homme dont il ignorait le nom.

— J'espère que je n'interromps rien ?

— On était juste en train de faire le point sur nos dernières missions respectives.

— Et sur celles à venir, compléta Coulson avec un regard qui, Andrew le savait, était censé en dire long mais ne lui en disait en vérité pas tant que ça.

Comme il travaillait en tant que consultant pour le SHIELD, il était habilité à être mis dans la confidence pour certaines missions. Et si Melinda ne s'en privait que rarement – bien qu'elle restât toujours vague quand la mission dépassait son niveau de sécurité – il n'en était pas toujours de même pour le reste de ses collègues. Il ne s'en était jamais offusqué il était psychiatre, il savait que le premier réflexe d'autrui était de se méfier de lui.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Coulson a promis de ramener May en un seul morceau.

— Je croyais que c'était plutôt à elle de s'assurer à ce qu'il rentre en un seul morceau ?

— Et c'est le cas.

Coulson acquiesçait la tête vivement, son large sourire poli et parfois agaçant flottant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il confirmait les propos de sa partenaire. Même s'il n'avait rejoint le SHIELD que depuis récemment – quelques mois, à peine, avant la cérémonie de son mariage avec Melinda qui datait d'il y avait à peine deux mois – Andrew avait conscience des capacités de son épouse. Et de celle de Coulson. Il était le cerveau, elle était les muscles. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, pour peu qu'on ait passé plus de trois heures en leur compagnie à tous les deux. Phil était sympathique, bavard souvent et se laissait parfois emporter par ses propres récits de missions passées tandis que Melinda était bien plus silencieuse, plus posée, même si elle n'hésitait pas à le relayer de temps à autre pour laisser un commentaire sarcastique lui échapper. Souvent pour se moquer, gentiment toutefois, de Phil.

— En même temps, Phil, loin de moi l'idée de te ridiculiser, mais le jour où te feras le poids contre May… Il y aura de quoi s'inquiéter.

Andrew laissa échapper un rire en même temps que le reste de la tablée.

— Excusez-moi, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés… ?

— Oh, oui. Felix Blake. Pas besoin de vous présenter, Andrew Garner, celui qui rend l'agent May encore plus déterminée à botter le cul des méchants.

— Felix a bossé avec Phil pendant un certain temps avant que Fury se rende compte que je faisais un meilleur job pour tirer son agent cadet des ennuis où il a pour habitude de se glisser.

— Je ferai mine de n'avoir rien entendu, laissa échapper le concerné.

— Oh voyons Phil, tu as déjà oublié cette mission à Porto ?

Le psychiatre tourna la tête en direction de Maria qui venait de s'exprimer, le verre déjà levé à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche, visiblement prête à se désaltérer avant de se lancer dans le récit de la fameuse mission. Comme Coulson n'était pas en mesure de lancer des arguments pour l'en empêcher, elle débuta, racontant les détails du rapport de mission qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur, parfois relayée par Felix qui avait, semblait-il, participé à ladite mission tandis que Melinda lui attrapait la main sous la table et lui serrait les doigts tendrement. Andrew détourna son attention du trio d'agents assis sur la banque d'en-face pour échanger un regard avec celle qui partageait sa vie, contente de la voir sourire aussi largement. Le récit de Porto s'était terminé mais Blake enchaînait d'ores et déjà avec une autre mission où Coulson s'était fait remarquer, cette fois-ci dans un pays d'Europe de l'Est et à en juger par la façon qu'avait Melinda de fixé Coulson, elle n'était pas au courant de cette histoire-là. Celui-ci paraissait amusé, quoique légèrement embarrassé.

— Ok, ok, je crois que le Docteur Garner a largement compris maintenant. Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul…

Coulson lançait un regard entendu à Melinda qui, aussitôt, secoua la tête.

— N'essaie même pas, Phil.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit en retour indiqua qu'il prenait sa chance. Andrew n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Lors de ses premiers rendez-vous avec Melinda, il avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas, mais il s'était révélé incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Ça n'avait été que lorsqu'elle avait enfin daigné le présenter à ses amis – et collègues pour la grosse majorité – qu'il avait compris. Ce n'était pas son métier ultra confidentiel qui aurait pu le freiner dans cette relation. C'était la présence de Coulson dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de rester rationnel ils s'étaient connus très tôt dans leurs vies grâce à l'Académie et ils avaient traversé des épreuves ensemble que seuls des compagnons d'arme auraient pu comprendre. Il s'était répété qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer jaloux s'il n'était parfois pas toujours capable de comprendre leurs silences pourtant remplis de non-dits, s'il se sentait parfois de trop tandis qu'il leur suffisait d'un regard pour se comprendre. Il l'avait souvent vu chez des militaires, il savait qu'une telle complicité ne naissait qu'à travers de lourdes épreuves et de lourds traumatismes. Il n'avait pas essayé d'éloigner Melinda de Phil. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas su faire le poids. Il en était donc venu à accepter la présence de Coulson dans leur vie, à accepter qu'il soit plus souvent celui qui terminait les phrases de Melinda plutôt que lui, celui qui anticipait généralement ses besoins et ses envies. Il n'avait osé poser la question à la spécialiste qu'une seule fois, après avoir cru apercevoir la façon dont Coulson avait eu de la dévorer du regard lors d'une soirée. Une seule question destinée à savoir s'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Elle lui avait jeté un regard qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de décrypter avant de balancer un non placide, qui ne laissait pas place au doute. Il l'avait cru. Parce qu'il savait que Melinda n'aurait pas jugé utile de le lui cacher s'ils avaient été amants par le passé. Et comme si la question avait déclenché un signal d'alerte dans l'esprit de Melinda, elle s'était mise à moins sortir quand Coulson l'invitait à boire un verre, comme il leur arrivait souvent de le faire avec d'autres de leurs collègues, elle s'était mise à mettre de la distance physique entre eux. Et Andrew avait su que la distance n'avait pas été que physique – qu'elle avait choisi de mettre une distance entre celui qu'elle considérait comme son plus proche ami et elle-même pour que lui, Andrew, ne se sente pas menacé. Elle l'avait choisi, lui, et ça lui était devenu suffisant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon, j'ai du retard, mais promis, le chapitre 5 sera posté dans les temps. Je m'excuse, je n'ai toujours pas pris le temps de répondre à mes messages privés (je suis vraiment affreuse pour ça...) mais je le ferai bientôt ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des attentes. Aussi, à partir de celui-ci, nous allons commencer à rejoindre un peu la série (même si je n'ai pas nécessairement repris de passages précis de celle-ci)._

* * *

Les têtes se tournaient sur son passage. Elle les voyait, du coin de l'œil. Entendait les murmures qui étaient le seul signe de l'incompréhension des rares agents qui n'avaient encore su pour l'héliporteur. Maria inspira alors qu'elle parvenait enfin jusqu'aux portes menant aux bureaux administratifs. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier, son attention déjà focalisée sur l'écran télévisé qui diffusait les informations de la bataille qui commençait à faire rage à New York. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement en repérant des visages connus parmi ceux qui observaient la réalité de l'extérieur avec un air inquiet peint sur leurs traits. Elle repéra May un peu en retrait, comme souvent, le visage pâle, les lèvres serrées. Maria ferma les yeux un court instant, souffla avant de se forcer à avancer. Fury lui avait demandé de prévenir Melinda – il s'était missionné pour aller prévenir Audrey. Elle n'était pas certaine de regretter qu'ils n'aient pas échangé leur place. Audrey était une civile, Audrey était extérieure à tout ça. Ça aurait été facile d'aller lui apporter la nouvelle – parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu poser de questions, parce qu'elle aurait pu s'effondrer et elle, elle aurait pu tourner les talons sitôt la bombe larguée. May, c'était différent. Maria se posta aux côtés de la spécialiste et lui fut reconnaissante de rester silencieuse. Au moins le temps qu'elle puisse trouver les mots. Qu'elle puise le courage de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait appris une poignée d'heures plus tôt, seulement – le temps de faire le trajet, en réalité.

— Fury pense vraiment qu'ils peuvent réussir ?

Maria releva les yeux en direction de l'écran. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Elle les avait vu dans une même pièce, avait senti les tensions qui les déchiraient – mais le Directeur restait convaincu que leur récente perte pouvait les rapprocher. Ils avaient enfin l'air de former une équipe, à la télévision, même si certains continuaient de manquer à l'appel.

— Coulson est mort.

Les mots étaient sortis avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Brutaux, peut-être, mais elle connaissait May – elle n'aimait pas qu'on prenne des détours. Elle osa à peine lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin, l'entendit inspirer difficilement. Ses traits s'étaient tirés, les muscles de sa mâchoire s'étaient contractés et, même si Hill ne le voyait pas, elle était certaine qu'elle absorbait dans ses plus lointains entraînements pour garder le contrôle sur cette vague de sentiments qui déferlaient sur elle. Le silence qui les séparait devenait oppressant et le bras-droit du Directeur préféra détourner les yeux sur les agents qui restaient focalisés sur les événements de New York. Tout pour ne pas voir Melinda perdre le contrôle, tout pour ne pas être témoin de sa fêlure. Elle lui avait toujours accordé cette intimité – seul Coulson était en mesure de la briser, en vérité. Il aurait été le seul capable de trouver des mots pour l'aider à contrôler les tremblements de ses bras. L'aider à relâcher ses poings.

— Comment ?

Le murmure était dénudé d'empathie et Maria ferma les yeux. Elle avait craint cette réaction froide, ce calme calculé, cette façade imperturbable. Depuis Bahrain, c'était ce qu'était devenu Melinda. Seul Coulson avait su lui tirer quelques mots de temps à autre – et seulement au terme de longs mois passés à ses côtés, à insister quand elle cherchait à l'expulser au loin.

— Loki, le frère de Thor. Nous l'avions arrêté mais il a été plus malin. Il a profité que tout le monde soit occupé pour s'échapper de sa cellule. Coulson a essayé de l'arrêter mais…

Elle intercepta le hochement de tête lent de May avec un pincement au cœur. Elle voyait dans ses yeux ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pour la première depuis Bahrain, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été sur le terrain. De ne pas avoir accompagné celui qui avait longtemps été son partenaire.

— Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Melinda ne répondit pas, Maria n'insista pas. Ses mots n'allaient pas empêcher la spécialiste d'y repenser – elle-même regrettait de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. De ne pas avoir désobéi aux ordres de Fury. Ils auraient dû se douter qu'un asgardien comme Loki aurait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

— Il m'a appelée. Juste avant, sans doute. Il tenait à me raconter comment s'était passé sa première véritable rencontre avec Rogers.

Maria ne répondit rien. Elle avait vu Phil s'éloigné de temps à autre. N'était pas vraiment surprise d'entendre la révélation de May.

— Il m'a dit qu'il s'était ridiculisé en admettant l'avoir observé dormir.

Malgré elle, Hill lâcha un léger rire. Le visage de May s'éclaira du fantôme d'un sourire l'espace d'une fraction de secondes.

— Ça lui ressemble bien.

— Oui.

Elles se turent, l'une à côté de l'autre, l'épaule de May rencontrant à peine celle de Hill de temps à autre. Durant quelques minutes, elles observèrent l'écran, regardèrent les nouveaux super héros affronter un ennemi qui les avait terrassés et séparés plus tôt.

— Il a réussi. A les faire s'entendre. Leur donner une raison de se battre ensemble.

Sa voix s'étrangla, elle n'ajouta rien. Les traits de Melinda restaient tirés, tristes malgré la façade qu'elle cherchait à conserver. Elle était affectée, comme chacun d'entre eux. Plus qu'aucun d'entre eux. Maria se redressa finalement, déposa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son amie avant de la laisser seule à son deuil. Elles avaient besoin de solitude, de laisser leur colère, leur peine et leur culpabilité s'exprimer sans aucun témoin. Elle espérait seulement que May ne s'enfermerait pas davantage encore dans son mutisme obstiné.


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme promis, le chapitre V a été plus rapide. Je m'efforcerai de continuer à poster les samedi soir pour les deux chapitres restants. Ce chapitre n'a rien de méga important mais il reste celui qui... "M'inquiète" le plus, parce qu'on suit le point de vue d'un personnage principal. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

— Dîtes, vous savez où est Coulson ?

Ward leva les yeux de sa partie d'échec avec Fitz en direction de Jemma. La biologiste paraissait préoccupée par quelque chose, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les jambes arquées.

— T'as essayé dans son bureau ? C'est généralement là-bas qu'il se trouve, fut la réponse laconique de Skye.

— Il n'y est pas.

— Il est au garage.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le spécialiste, trois paires d'yeux arrondis et surpris et Grant ne sut si c'était parce qu'il savait où trouver leur boss ou parce que celui-ci, comme l'avait justement souligné la hackeuse de la bande, sortait rarement de son bureau. Moins encore depuis leur dernière mission.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que Coulson pourrait bien faire au garage ?

La question de Fitz manqua de l'exaspérer – il avait bien quelques réponses sarcastiques à lui glisser mais choisit de ne pas se montrer trop dur envers lui. Il l'aimait bien, le petit scientifique, même si son intelligence ne semblait pas suffire quand il était question d'interactions sociales. Ou de logique hors-science.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il nettoie encore LOLA ? Ça devient pire qu'une obsession à ce prix-là…

— Il ne nettoie pas LOLA, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Bon, très bien, dans ce cas… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au garage ?

— Une session d'entraînement.

De nouveau, il se sentit être la cible des trois regards insistants et surpris. Skye fut la première à quitter le siège sur lequel elle s'était recroquevillée, attrapant son téléphone au passage avant de se glisser à côté de lui, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage. Ward retint une grimace. Depuis qu'il était devenu son officier supérieur, il n'avait que trop souvent observé ce regard déterminé et ces lèvres étirées en un sourire trop curieux.

— Coulson ? S'entraîner ? Au combat ?

Simmons inspira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Fitz dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Il ne suivait pas. Grant se pencha dans sa direction et lui souffla ce qui lui échappait, tirant au scientifique un vigoureux hochement de tête. Et puis, les mots prirent dans son esprit et sa bouche s'étira en un O.

Il est devenu suicidaire ? Non parce que j'ai vu May s'entraîner contre un punching ball et le résultat a été plutôt moche à voir.

— Malgré lui, il laissa un sourire lui échapper avant de secouer la tête.

— Elle n'est pas aussi affreuse quand elle a un être humain en face d'elle.

— Dis ça aux agents de sécurité qu'elle a mis K.O lors de notre dernière mission.

— Et à ceux en Argentine.

— Et à la porte en verre de notre labo.

Simmons pointa un doigt en direction de Fitz pour appuyer sa remarque. Ward plissa le nez, les souvenirs affluant. Il était vrai que Melinda May n'avait gagné le surnom de La Cavalerie pour rien, après tout. Déjà avant de la rencontrer, il avait entendu parler de ses exploits – il avait même eu l'occasion de lire quelques rapports de mission de l'époque. Il devait reconnaître que Skye n'avait pas totalement tort quand elle assurait que May était terrifiante. Elle avait été entraînée pour défendre son équipe et il était sans doute celui qui la comprenait le plus pour ça. Lui aussi, avait été aux Opérations. Lui aussi, il avait appris à ne pas avoir d'état d'âme quand un combat était lancé.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse de mal à Coulson.

— Parce que c'est notre boss ?

— Parce qu'elle le connaît depuis longtemps.

Il sut aux regards qu'ils lui lancèrent que le trio n'en savait rien et, cette fois-ci, il ne dissimula pas son soupir. Ils manquaient vraiment d'observation pour certaines choses.

— Sérieusement ? Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

— Remarquer quoi ?

— Je me doutais qu'ils se connaissaient avant de monter dans le Bus, oui, mais de là à dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps…

— Coulson m'a dit une fois qu'il avait connu May avant qu'elle ne devienne La Cavalerie, murmura Skye.

Et si son ton n'avait pas été très élevé, tous se turent et ce furent vers elle que les regards se tournèrent. Elle n'élabora pas et aucun ne lui demanda de plus amples précisions. Ils comprenaient que c'était un élément dont elle prenait seulement conscience de l'ampleur, que c'était une information passée sous silence pour de bonnes raisons, probablement.

— Mais quand même… May ne donne pas l'air d'être du genre à se montrer plus… Douce ou même aimable, même avec de vieux potes.

— Pour Coulson, si.

Il avait haussé les épaules, désinvolte. Il n'était pas au courant de tout. A vrai dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le Bus, tout ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de l'un comme de l'autre des plus hauts officiers du Bus n'étaient que des bruits de couloir. Le premier était censé être mort depuis la bataille de New York et l'autre avait quitté le terrain depuis un peu moins d'une décennie. Mais il était observateur, parce qu'il était de son devoir de l'être, et il les avait observés. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, vraiment. Juste quelques regards échangés lourds de conversations silencieuses, des traits plus détendus quand ils pensaient que personne ne les regardait. L'habitude qu'avait Coulson de se glisser dans le cockpit, même quand ce n'était pas utile – _surtout_ , quand ce n'était pas utile – ou l'espace qu'ils s'accordaient après chaque mission qui ne finissait pas aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient. Ce n'était que des petites attentions, qui passaient inaperçues pour un œil peu habitué mais qui hurlaient des révélations et des aveux non-dits.

— Attends… Attends. Es-tu en train de dire que…

— L'agent May et Coulson…

— Pourraient…

— Tu sais ?

Il coula un regard à Skye, puis à Jemma et à Fitz, avant de faire le chemin inverse. Ils étaient si innocents et si naïfs que ç'en était touchant. Il secoua cependant la tête, parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Il avait envisagé cette probabilité mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne faisait que constater des attentions, essayant de ne pas émettre la moindre hypothèse tant qu'il n'aurait pas de certitude ou de preuve. Mais il savait que s'il était parvenu à convaincre May de retourner sur le terrain – même en tant que simple pilote à l'origine, ce que Ward ne croyait pas en toute honnêteté – c'était qu'elle devait tenir son opinion en grande estime. Et à force de la côtoyer, Grant savait que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde gagner le respect de la spécialiste, moins encore à un tel degré.

— Je n'insinue rien du tout, je ne fais que dire qu'ils ont sûrement déjà travaillé ensemble par le passé. Ils sont tous les deux très professionnels, le reste ne nous regarde en rien.

Il fixa Skye des yeux, conscient qu'elle était la plus susceptible d'essayer de trouver la vérité. Elle lui rendit son regard, une lueur de défi l'éclairant avant qu'elle ne capitule, les mains levées et un soupir filtrant bruyamment à travers ses lèvres. Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de détourner son attention, mais ils restèrent tous assis et silencieux jusqu'à ce que May n'apparaisse brièvement dans les couloirs, se dirigeant dans ses quartiers. Comme un signal, Jemma se leva rapidement et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'expérience à mener tandis que Skye feignait de s'intéresser à son téléphone de façon intensive et Fitz tenta de reporter son attention sur le plateau d'échecs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre! Un que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire tant pour le personnage que par le reste. J'espère néanmoins qu'il ne fera pas trop introspection... Il peut être situé un peu avant que Daisy et Jemma n'aillent dans le framework, et donc, juste avant que LMD!May ne fasse tout péter pour les sauver. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un vague reflet dans la vitre lui renvoyait l'image de son visage. De l'imposture qu'elle était. Ses yeux fuirent les traits de l'usurpatrice qu'elle avait été contre son gré tandis que les souvenirs des derniers jours – de ses derniers jours avant sa désactivation – lui revenaient en tête avec force. Elle voulait se forcer à les ignorer mais n'en était pas capable. Elle se souvenait de la douleur dans les yeux de Coulson, de _Phil_ , alors qu'elle levait l'arme contre lui. L'incompréhension qui avait traversé ses traits avant qu'il ne revive une trahison qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'ils avaient déjà connu des années plus tôt – elle était la traitresse dans les deux cas, et c'était comme un cycle qui revenait à son point de départ. Elle avait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais les mots avaient refusé de quitter sa gorge, même alors qu'il l'accusait de ne pas être _vraie_ , de ne pas être _réelle_ et elle avait senti son cœur se déchirer. Une sensation qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas puisqu'elle savait que la logique voulait qu'elle n'ait pas de cœur. Parce qu'elle n'était pas _vraie_. Mais la douleur, l'oppression dans sa poitrine, elle l'avait bien ressentie, même alors que son doigt s'était tenu prêt à appuyer sur la détente. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tirer mais Radcliffe l'avait programmée et elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de lutter. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla doucement avant de se détourner complètement de la vitre et de la nuit qui tombait petit à petit. Phil l'avait réveillée. Pas le vrai Phil. Un _autre_. Comme elle. Lentement, elle traversa le bureau pour rejoindre les étagères où se trouvaient les trophées du passé de Coulson. C'était une habitude de nerd, mais c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était autant attachée à lui. Contrairement à tous ceux des Opérations, à tous ses autres partenaires au boulot, Phil n'avait jamais cherché à être un bon soldat avant tout – certes, il obéissait aux ordres et suivait le règlement à la lettre, certes il appliquait chaque règle précautionneusement – mais il avait gardé cette âme simple et optimiste, ce sourire à toute épreuve et cette joie intérieure qui le rendait attachant, adorable même.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Sauf que ce n'était pas elle qui s'était attachée à lui. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait passé toutes ces années avec lui.

C'était l'autre. La vraie Melinda May.

Une pointe de jalousie la traversa à cette pensée, au souvenir qu'il avait cessé de la considérer comme un être humain à l'instant où il avait su qu'elle était un robot. Qu'il avait refusé de l'écouter et que jamais, il n'accepterait de l'écouter comme il pouvait écouter la vraie Melinda May – pas tant qu'il saurait qu'elle était fausse et jamais, elle ne pourrait lui mentir à nouveau. Elle, elle ne bénéficierait jamais de cette relation. De ces yeux bleus qui s'attendrissaient par instant – de ce voyage en Irlande pour lire Ulysse au bord de l'océan.

Elle inspira, les yeux clos, un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle comprenait, en réalité. Malgré sa joie quand elle avait ouvert les paupières sur le visage de Coulson, son enthousiasme s'était affaibli quand elle avait su qu'il n'était pas le vrai – pire encore, quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il ne possédait pas entièrement ses désires et ses sentiments. Pas comme elle. Il avait conscience de n'être qu'un LMD et c'était ce qui faisait toute la différence. Il ne possédait pas cette lueur joueuse dans le regard, il n'avait pas cet air béat perpétuel, il ne possédait pas cette chaleur humaine et cette tendresse agréable. La douleur, moins vive que le rejet du vrai Coulson mais tout aussi réelle, était revenue. Elle ne vivrait pas cette histoire, sous aucune forme, d'aucune façon. Parce que celui qui se disait prêt à l'aimer ne l'aimait pas vraiment et celui qui l'aimait lui en préférait une autre.

Etait-il possible d'être jalouse de la plus grosse partie de soi ?

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau d'un pas déterminé, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire pour rétablir la situation, rétablir l'ordre – et faire en sorte que tout ça, tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment vécu en vaille la peine. Elle espérait simplement que la vraie Melinda May en profiterait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oups... Merci à LinoaSmile pour m'avoir rappelée que j'avais totalement oublié de publier le dernier chapitre. J'avoue être passée sur AO3 où j'ai été bien plus régulière (la publication programmée que le site offre aidant beaucoup). Merci à ceux qui ont lu et/ou ont mis en favoris cette petite fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. J'avais commencé une autre, toujours Philinda, fic un peu plus grosse en terme de travail mais suite à quelques soucis informatiques, j'ai perdu ce qui avait été rédigé... Dooonc, il ne faudra sûrement pas attendre de nouveauté avant un long moment (as usual avec moi, vous me direz)._

 _Ah oui ! Ce chapitre se passe fin saison 5, donc spoilers ahead si vous ne l'avez pas vu._

 _Bonne lecture quand même ! :)_

* * *

Elle reconnu les silhouettes de Polly et Robin en premier avant d'apercevoir l'ombre massive de Mack et celle, beaucoup moins imposante, de May. Un fin soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle les rejoignait malgré son corps meurtri. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils y étaient parvenus. Ils avaient sauvé le monde – la Terre ne craquerait pas, les Kree avaient été repoussés, c'était bon. C'était au détriment de la vie de Coulson, quelque chose qu'elle n'était toujours pas en mesure d'accepter pleinement, mais il avait fait son choix en lui glissant le sérum à son insu et elle savait qu'il était maintenant trop tard. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour son mensonge, pour son double jeu et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à ressentir l'amertume de la trahison. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du groupe. Quelque chose, sur leur visage, lui indiquait que tout n'était peut-être pas terminé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle nota le corps allongé derrière leurs pieds et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit la tête lui tourner et le monde tanguer. C'était Fitz. Ce ne pouvait être que lui parce qu'Elena et Simmons étaient restées à la base. Elle releva les yeux vers les deux membres de son équipe, remarqua les yeux rougis de Mack, les traces de larmes sur le visage de May et elle rompit les pas qui les séparait, les bras ouverts pour les enlacer. Mack la serra contre lui, les épaules secouées de sanglot qu'il tentait vainement de retenir tandis que May déposait une main sur son épaule, les lèvres pincées. Elles échangèrent un regard et le cœur de Daisy s'alourdit un peu plus.

— Coulson n'a pas pris le sérum.

Sa voix s'était enrouée et elle vit le regard de May devenir sombre, presque orageux, tandis que Mack s'écartait avec une incompréhension lisible sur ses traits. L'inhumaine haussa les épaules, la bouche ouverte mais incapable de produire le moindre son et, finalement, elle ne dit rien. Ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions, probablement conscients que Coulson serait celui qui leur devait des explications et lorsque le Quinjet se posa finalement, ils s'y enfoncèrent tous sans un mot avant de prendre place sur un siège chacun. Le trajet se déroula dans ce même silence du deuil de Fitz, de l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait toujours au-dessus de la tête de celui qu'ils considéraient tous comme leur chef et Daisy ferma les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à penser à tout ça, pour retenir le flot d'émotions qui la traversaient.

Elle entendit à peine la voix de Davis leur annoncer qu'ils s'étaient posés. Elle releva la tête, quitta son siège alors que la porte s'abaissait et laissait apparaître Elena et Coulson. Mack se dirigea derechef vers la première, les différends soudainement pardonnés et oubliés tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient tendrement. Daisy aperçu May esquisser un pas en direction de Coulson. Ils échangèrent un de leur regard qui contenait une conversation entière, qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de décrypter et qu'elle ne comprenait pas davantage maintenant et elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir alors qu'elle remarquait le tremblement de la main de May alors qu'elle la refermait en un poing qui contenait les sentiments qu'elle emprisonnait. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils venaient à peine de se trouver pleinement, de s'accorder un instant de souffle et de vie, de choisir des sentiments qui, elle en était certaine, étaient là depuis bien trop longtemps et ce n'était que pour un bref instant. Son cœur devint douloureux alors qu'elle se rappelait le sourire radieux de May après le baiser sur le vaisseau, de son soulagement apparent quand Coulson avait décidé de les rejoindre finalement, quand il leur avait fait croire qu'il allait mieux parce qu'il avait choisi sa vie. Elle s'obligea à détourner le regard alors que Coulson enveloppait May de ses bras, consciente pourtant que ce n'était pas tant une marque d'affection en cet instant qu'un geste de réconfort et de soutien mutuel.

— Ne sois pas si dure avec toi, entendit-elle Coulson murmurer alors que Mack annonçait qu'il allait délivrer la nouvelle à Jemma.

Daisy le remercia du regard, laissa Elena venir lui serrer brièvement l'épaule et elle s'efforça de lui rendre la pareille, de mettre de côté la colère qu'elle éprouvait toujours un peu malgré la situation. Elle s'éloignait légèrement, prenant la direction de la salle de commandes pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise, pour se donner une seconde pour souffler avant de se rappeler de la présence de Robin et de Polly, toutes les deux perdues et bouleversées et Daisy esquissa un pas sur le côté pour aller les voir.

— Je suis navrée. Pour Fitz.

— C'est gentil.

Les mots lui manquaient à nouveau et elle laissa son regard vaciller sur le mur derrière Polly avant de finalement le porter sur Robin qui la fixait sans dire un mot, avec la même expression insondable qu'elle lui avait toujours connue.

— Je… Merci Robin. Sans toi, on n'y serait jamais arrivé.

Mais l'enfant se contentait de l'observer de ses grands yeux noisette et Daisy détourna finalement les yeux, mal à l'aise.

— On peut vous déposer où vous le souhaitez, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Davis et il vous y conduira.

— Merci.

Elles restèrent un instant à s'observer en silence, sans savoir quoi ajouter, sans savoir comment agir après ces rares moments où elles avaient pu vraiment échanger, conscientes de rester deux étrangères malgré tout. Polly attrapait la main de Robin et elles s'éloignèrent finalement, libérant Daisy d'un poids qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de porter jusqu'à présent. Elle les regarda rejoindre Davis qui se tenait en retrait, vit Davis écouter et acquiescer à la demande de la mère de famille et elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant que la porte du Quinjet ne les en empêche.

— On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de quitter la ville.

L'inhumaine tourna la tête vers Coulson qui regardait droit devant eux et elle acquiesça lentement après un certain temps.

— Je savais que tu pouvais te charger de Talbot.

— Parce que vous n'avez pas pris le sérum.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna finalement vers elle, son regard bleu accrochant le sien et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le secouer, lui ouvrir les yeux.

— Vous nous avez menti.

— Je sais.

Elle détourna le regard alors que la colère remontait dans sa gorge et que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Elle détestait se sentir aussi inutile, détestait de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le sauver, détestait de savoir qu'il allait mourir et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre en réprimant son envie de hurler. Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, lui rappeler que tout allait s'effondrer sans lui parce que tout s'effondrait toujours sans lui, lui rappeler qu'elle allait perdre l'unique figure paternelle qu'elle eut jamais connu, lui rappeler qu'il allait perdre May mais elle savait que ce serait inutile et qu'elle le lui avait déjà dit – et qu'il était, de toute façon, trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

— Je vais prendre ma retraite.

L'incongruité de la réplique lui arracha un froncement de sourcil, effaça les larmes et estompa sa colère.

— J'ai décidé de passer le temps qu'il me reste au calme.

Elle le dévisagea mais il paraissait très sérieux et elle opina lentement.

— Où ?

— Tahiti.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi bouleversée par la situation, sans doute qu'elle aurait pu rire de l'ironie. Mais elle n'en fit rien, closant simplement les paupières pour refouler sa déception et, de nouveau, hocha la tête.

— May a choisi de m'accompagner.

Elle ne réprima un sourire, un rire même avant d'ouvrir les yeux, de lire la lueur vaguement amusée dans ceux de Coulson et elle secoua la tête. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'il en soit autrement et elle était certaine qu'il en était de même pour lui tout autant que pour May. L'équipe allait se réduire. L'équipe n'allait plus être la même. Elle venait de perdre trois de ses membres dont deux définitivement, dont deux piliers.

— On peut au moins vous déposer ?

Ce fut au tour de Coulson d'acquiescer lentement et elle laissa un ange passer avant d'oser poser les yeux sur May, qui n'avait pas bougé et les observait en silence.

— Je sais que vous le ferez mais…

— C'est promis.

Elle opina et, submergée par l'intensité de ses émotions, elle souffla avant de laisser un rire sec lui échapper.

— Je vais aller voir Simmons. M'assurer que…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Coulson la laissa passer quand elle s'éloignait. Elle savait, pourtant, que les choses ne pouvaient pas indéfiniment les mêmes – l'équipe qui l'avait accueillie cinq ans plus tôt avait déjà beaucoup changé – mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait eu bien trop de pertes en moins d'une journée pour qu'elle parvienne à tout encaisser. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, les yeux brûlants de larmes retenues avec l'unique certitude qu'au moins, les deux personnes qu'elle considérait à la fois comme des mentors et des figures parentales en profiteraient pleinement. Même si ça lui paraissait être une maigre consolation.


End file.
